uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ishiakkum
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ure mal Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Sandbox All life comes back to the question of your ideas, by which you, ill or well, relate words to things. All life comes back to the question of your ideas, by which you, ill or well, relate words to things. This is my parody of what Henry James'd mentioned in The Question of Our Speech (1905), as if magic: All life comes back to the question of our speech, the medium through which we share with each other. In short the underlying idea is most crucial over all the tautologies parodying in many other words. For instance, the Delta is a parody of the Lambda, unless Percy clearly declares his is not a parody. The Lambda is to denote the triangle of reference to remove the Delta that may reuse the word magic. The Lambda denies words relate to things directly, hence, the bottomless shape contrary to the Delta. False cognates appear to be, or are say popularly regarded as, cognates, while in fact they are not. Even if false cognates lack a common start, there may still be an indirect connection between these. And in any case they can still be very helpful in learning another language comparatively after all. ; Treasure Island The cruelest lies are often told in silence, said Robert Louis Stevenson, who wrote Treasure Island. ; Captain Flint : Flint and his crew were successful, ruthless, feared ("the roughest crew afloat") and rich, provided they could keep their hands on the money they stole. The bulk of the treasure Flint made by his piracy -- £700,000 worth of gold, silver bars and a cache of armaments -- was buried on a remote Caribbean island. Flint brought the treasure ashore from the Walrus with six of his sailors, and built a stockade on the island for defence. When they had buried the treasure, Flint returned to the Walrus alone -- having murdered the other six. A map to the location of the treasure he kept to himself until his dying moments. The whereabouts of Flint's money and his crew are obscure immediately thereafter, but they ended up in the town of Savannah, Georgia. Flint was ill, and his sickness was not helped by his immoderate consumption of rum. On his sickbed, he sang the sea shanty "Fifteen Men" and ceaselessly called for more rum, with his face turning blue. His last living words were "Darby M'Graw! Darby M'Graw!", and then, following some profanity, "Fetch aft the rum, Darby!" Just before he died, he passed on the treasure map to the mate of the Walrus, Billy Bones (or so Bones always maintained). After Flint's death, the crew split up, most of them returning to England. They disposed of their shares of the unburied treasure diversely. John Silver held on to £2,000, putting it away safe in banks, and became a waterfront tavern keeper in Bristol, England. Pew spent £1,200 in a single year and for the next two years afterwards begged and starved. Ben Gunn returned to the treasure island with crew mates to try to find the treasure without the map, and as his efforts failed, he was marooned on the island and left. Bones, knowing himself to be a marked man for his possession of the map, looked for refuge in a remote part of England. His travels took him to the rural West Country seaside village of Black Hill Cove and the inn of the 'Admiral Benbow'. ; Captain Flint (2) : Most of the treasure Captain Flint made by his piracy was buried secretly on a remote Caribbean island. Flint brought it ashore from the Walrus with six of his crew. When they had buried it, Flint killed them and returned to the Walrus alone. The whereabouts of his treasure and crew are obscure thereafter. He kept to himself the map to the location of the treasure. Just before he died, however, he passed on the treasure map to Billy Bones, the first mate of the Walrus. After Flint's death, the crew split up, most of them returning to England. They disposed of their shares of the unburied treasure diversely. Bones, knowing himself to be a marked man for his possession of the map, looked for refuge in a remote part of England. His travels took him to the rural West Country seaside village of Black Hill Cove and the inn of the 'Admiral Benbow'. Template Configuration Changes Coming Hello, In order to improve site performance and guarantee site health, Wikia has decided to lower the maximum number of templates that can be transcluded into a page. Even if the templates are fairly straight forward, pulling them into a page can still be a technically costly process when the number of transcluded templates reaches the hundreds of thousands. Wikia is thus setting the limit at 300,000 template transclusions, a number that 99.99% of pages on our network fall below. That said, some of the pages that are above 300,000 transclusions exist on this particular wiki. Once this limit is changed, pages which are "above" the limit will display an error on the page where the 300,001st template call is made. General suggestions for effectively curtailing the number of templates on these pages is to divide the page into appropriate subpages or possibly to combine a number of templates together instead of reusing the same template over and over. Another common issue we see is “nested” templates (templates within templates within templates). Merging some of the code into a single, “flat” template will dramatically decrease the number of transclusions. If you would like specific advice regarding any of these pages, feel free to leave a reply here and we will look into it further. Here are the pages on your wiki that have template transclusions over the forthcoming limit: * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2452 * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2453 * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2454 * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2455 * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2456 * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2457 * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2470 * http://uremal.wikia.com/?curid=2471 --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Optical illusions ain't abnormal A long horizontal bar H of a shade (#777) lies across the fifteen short vertical bars of lighter and lighter shades. Note that the constant shade of H appears to vary from light to dark, from left to right, and that so does that of 13 vertical bars in the middle. You may learn a lesson from this so-called optical illusion that normally we do not only see but also hear things not in isolation but in context, as seasoned by the surroundings. --Ishiakkum (talk) 03:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC)